far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 484 - Fifty Thousand!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 484 - Fifty Thousand! is the four-hundred eighty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fiftieth episode of Season 5. It marked the fulfillment of the $50,000 charity goal set at the start of the season. Video Overview Live: $50,000 Raised! Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and says that $50,151.49 has been raised for Child's Play Charity, going over the goal. A very large donation, the biggest from somebody other than Notch, came in. Kurt declines to say the donor's name and asks the donor to contact him to talk independently. Wolfie nearly falls in lava, but teleports away. As well, the world sized has surpassed 17 gigabytes in size. Irish Lantern/GamesPlusJames has also launched a kickstarter for Portalnauts, a 2D platformer. FLoB-athon 2015 will be coming much faster than FLoB-athon 2014 did after the goal was raised. About to read the large donor's question, Kurt says they were at 99% briefly before hitting the goal. Question: Thanks for bringing us along on your journey to the Far Lands Kurt. Since it might take a while, and PC upgrades are inevitable given enough time, what do you think the specifications of your computer will be by the end of your journey? Do you think the hardware and software of the future could have advanced that you could need a PC emulator to properly play the game? Even his computer from 2012 is having issues with modern games, and Kurt remembers all the changes to technology throughout history. Moore's Law that processor power doubles every generation is reaching a point where it almost cannot be possible. Even ten years ago YouTube did not exist, and MySpace was the biggest website. Wondering if Java will still work in ten years, Kurt also talks about the legality of still playing the game too. He then fails at shooting a burning Skeleton. Question: If you were a pro wrestler like on WWE, what would be the name of your finishing move be? If you were to wrestle against somebody in this fictional WWE universe, who would be your tag-team partner of choice and who would not like to go up against? Knowing nothing about WWE, Kurt says the St. Louis Sidestep would be the finishing move. Taking the question to mean YouTubers/Mindcrackers, Kurt says 'Wolfie' would be his partner or Zisteau or Gavin. Question: Disregarding specific shows do you have cable/satellite agent, or do you consume video through purely Internet means? Kurt has a package with cable through a limited time promotion, but does not watch television often. OnDemand is helpful too. Question: I did not leave my name before, does donating again, now to do so, make me vain? Kurt tells him it does. Question: Congrats on reaching your Season 5 fundraiser goal. What was your first concert you went to? What was your favorite concert? If you could see any band preform, past and present, what would it be? He went to a Sesame Street concert when he was little and was sad he did not see Snuffleupagus. An Interpol concert with his sisters might have been his first A-Line, and Sigur Rós Kurt has seen multiple times. Radiohead would be the band Kurt wants to see most, Nirvana too. Question: Kurt please explain the St. Louis Sidestep When Kurt takes a turn on the outside of the line in a race and you cut to the inside and take a shallow apex to cut-off somebody. Question: You've gotta have a pretty minimalistic approach to stuff due to the inventory space in Far Lands or Bust, do you have that same approach in real life? Kurt used to collect a lot of pointless things, but they are gone since he left Chicago. A conscious approach the sourcing of things he purchases is really the only non-simplistic thing he does. Question: I had a dream about looking for earthworms about watching your episode where you talked about that, do you have any weird dreams? He does have weird dreams, and Kurt says he talked to his Dad and family yesterday. He had a dream about renting a crappy inner-city home where his Dad had to fix a small water heater. Question: Do you already know that we reached the goal? Kurt is aware, and is thinking about when the FLoB-athon will be held. Still in awe at the money raised, Kurt appreciates the support from Far Landers worldwide. Trivia * The end slate links to lifestreams.